


Chained

by ilovemyTobi



Series: Light [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyTobi/pseuds/ilovemyTobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2 of my Light series<br/>Spoilers, so many spoilers<br/>Me expressing my love for Light Yagami</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Light series  
> Spoilers, so many spoilers  
> Me expressing my love for Light Yagami

He was like a different person suddenly.  
Light Yagami was a different man, his heart was different. Full of energy and justice, like finding Kira is what he was born to do. But that's what L was born to do, he would give his life to find Kira. Light claimed the same. But no, that was L's job. His mission.  
It was a competion, who could find Kira first? Both teenage boys found it hard to not work together. The chain between them wasn't that long.  
But then it was over, they found Kira, the chain was gone.  
Light was free,   
Light was a monster.  
L could see it, Light's goals weren't the same.  
Much darker. Where had Light gone.  
The Light he had been chained to. His bestfriend. His competion.  
The man he loved?  
No he was gone, as L gazed into the eyes of his killer.  
Smiling down at him as he took his last breath.  
He had been in love with a different Light Yagami.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this was based off around the time Light lost his memory of the Death Note and was handcuffed to L


End file.
